N is for Narcissist       REWRITTEN!
by TTigerz
Summary: With already one ex-Guardian under her control Nerissa wants more! Kandrakar shall be the next to fall! Tridart gets a huge boost and Zafyra gets annoyed. Why? Ember is being a jealous ****. Sequel to M is for Mercy REWRITTEN and L IS FOR Loser REWRITTEN.
1. Part 1

**N is for Narcissist**

**Part 1**

"W".I.T.C.H. was standing in Kandrakar.

'So, Nerissa's new minions, these 'Knights of Destruction', attacked you and your families?' Halinor, former Guardian of fire, asked.

'And they attacked my Keeper and Matt.' "Will" said sadly.

'Yet I foresaw none of it.' the Oracle said. 'I suspect Nerissa has tempered with my powers as a Seer.'

'Nerissa has tempered with your powers?' "Will" asked. 'But, honorable Oracle, she could only have done that by actually touching you.'

'I know but I'm afraid that only deep meditation will reveal the truth.' the Oracle said.

'Take your time.' Cornelia said. 'We'll totally wait.'

'No!' The Mage said. 'You must return to Earth. Until the Oracle regains his sight, you five are the eyes of the Council.'

'Oh, great!' Hay-Lin said sarcastic. 'Now I feel guilty everytime I blink!'

At this "Will" shook her head. She then took the Heart itself and opened a fold to Earth.

'Heart, I am glad that you are capable of replacing the Keeper temporarily. I will try to find her as soon as possible.' the Oracle said.

The Heart bowed her head. 'Thank you.' She then walked through the fold, followed by Hay-Lin.

'Ugh. So much for ditching the PTA carwash fund raiser.' Cornelia said disappointed.

'The Cornelia I know, spends fund. She doesn't raise them.' Taranee said.

'Exactly!' Cornelia said, glad that someone agreed with her. 'But my dad insisted. So that's why I signed you guys up too!'

With that she walked through the fold.

In the background Irma and Taranee were looking as if they could kill Cornelia. They then followed Cornelia through the fold.

As the fold to Earth closed, another opened. Through the fold flew a platform, decorated with spikes and a catapult. On it were standing the Knights of Destruction. The platform flew slowly towards the fortress.

'Ah, back in Kandrakar.' Zafyra said. 'So beautiful, so peaceful.'  
>She crossed her arms and a ring, which looked like a snake's head embedded with a blue stone, became visible.<p>

'Let's fix that.' Shagon said maliciously.

_At Sheffield Institute._

'I can't believe you signed us up for the carwash, without even asking!' Irma yelled.

'Come on! It's for a good cause!' Cornelia said. 'Me.'

'Wow.' Taranee said sarcastically. 'Narcissist much.'

They then looked at "Will", wanting to know her opinion. "Will" pulled of her T-shirt.  
>'Yeah, Will's mother signed her already up too, so I'm bound to it.' she said. 'But it would take less if you guys came.'<p>

'We can have a water fight!' Hay-Lin said happily.

Irma looked sarcastically at her bubbly friend.  
>'Oh yeah, there's something I never do.' she said sarcastically.<p>

_Later on, outside at the carwash._

The girls were looking around, watching people who were already cleaning cars.

'See.' Hay-Lin said. 'This doesn't look so bad.'

'Eeew! Yes it does!' Cornelia said as she pointed at someone. 'Coach O'Neill in cutoff!'

Hay-Lin and "Will" looked at the sight and both shuddered when they saw him.  
>'Eew.' they said.<p>

'Brr.' Cornelia said as she shuddered as well and closed her eyes. 'I'm like..blind!'

'Oh Will!' Mrs. Knickerbocker said when she saw the girls. 'There you are! Your mother needs help. You come too, Hay-Lin.'

"Will" and Hay-Lin went to help Mrs. Vandom when another voice called out.

'Oh Cornelia!' Mr. Hale said. 'Sweet heart! Over here!'

Cornelia, Irma and Taranee went to Mr. Hale, who was standing next to a filthy bus.

'Ready for some good, clean fun?' he asked the girls.

He gave Cornelia a sponge, which she picked up with two fingers.

'Oh, totally dad.' she said sarcastic. 'We all are.' With that she threw the sponge at Irma, hitting her in the chest.

'I swear I'll get her for this.' Irma muttered darkly as she and Taranee got to work.

"Will" and Hay-Lin had a little more luck.

'Why don't you all start here?' Mrs. Knickerbocker said as she pointed at a car.

Just then, Tony Vandom, Will's father came driving by. Tony, who left his family 12 years ago, returned a couple of days ago. While the Heart knew that her Keeper would be happy she also knew that the Keeper's mother was less than happy with the sudden appearance of her husband.

'This spot taken?' he said.

"Will", Hay-Lin, Mr. Collins and Mrs. Vandom turned around and saw Tony Vandom in a cool, red convertible.

'Wow! Dad!' "Will" exclaimed impressed. 'Nice ride.'

_At Kandrakar_

The platform was slowly closing in on the fortress.

'Let's knock and see who's home.' Shagon said as he nodded at Khor.

Khor let go of a handle and the catapult shot a sort of magical bullet at the fortress. The inhabitants and Caleb noticed the impact as several rocks fell down.

'The fortress at the Heart of Infinity is under siege!' Halinor said shocked.

_At the carwash __**(Oh yeah i yeah at the carwash yeah! XD Sorry I just had to)**_

Hay-Lin and "Will" were washing Tony's car while Mr. Collins and Mrs. Vandom were washing another car nearby.

'So, when we're done, maybe I can take you and your friend for a spin?' Mr. Vandom said as he watched his 'daughter' and friend wash his car.

'And blow off the carwash?' "Will" said. 'Coolsome!'

'A few minutes in a convertible don't make up for months of absence.' Mrs. Vandom muttered.

Cornelia, Irma and Taranee were not sharing the joy of the Heart and Hay-Lin. Irma and Taranee were washing the car on one side while Cornelia just stood there and watched.

'You missed a spot.' she said as she pointed at a mud spot on the car.

Taranee was getting annoyed by Cornelia's attitude and told her rather coldly: 'So sponge up and UNMISS it, missy!'

'I'm supervising!' Cornelia defended herself. 'Look another! Wow, what would you do without me?'

Irma walked up to Cornelia with a squeegee.

'Squeegee, Corny. Corny, squeegee. I'm gonna give you two some time alone.' she said as she gave Cornelia the squeegee.

'Uhmm, yeah. I'm Earth remember?' Cornelia said, not accepting the squeegee. 'All I can do is put MORE mud on things. I would totally help if I were water.'

She then noticed Irma's smirk. She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a hose pointed at her. The hose shot water at her, drenching her completely. Both Irma and Taranee smiled at this while Cornelia shrieked and coughed up some water.

'Way to dive in there, sweetheart!' Mr. Hale said to Cornelia.  
>Cornelia looked darkly at her two friends, who were still laughing.<p>

_At Kandrakar_

Khor shot again a magical bullet at the fortress.

'The walls can't take much more!' Halinor said, sounding a little desperate.

'Remain calm, Halinor' the Oracle said.  
>He used his powers to stop the fall of rocks.<p>

'Blunk will summon the Guardians.'

'Yes! Blunk do that!' Blunk said while nodding his head. 'Fold out of here and do that!'  
>With that he walked away.<p>

'Luba! Maintain the Aurameres. Nothing must interfere with the source of the Guardian's power.' the Oracle commanded.

Luba nodded and took her leave.

'The rest of you, follow me.' the Oracle said as he went outside.

The Oracle, Halinor, Caleb, Tibor, Alfor and the Mage were standing outside, waiting for the attack on the fortress. Another bullet was fired but the Oracle repelled it with a wave of his hand. He then turned around to take some distance from the edge of the balcony.

'Well looky here.' Zafyra said surprised and sarcastic. 'Baldy does has some tricks up his sleeve!'

Ember tried to attack the Oracle in the back but her fireball was intercepted by Caleb's shield, which he threw away immediately after and grabbed his sword. Shagon and Zafyra went after Caleb. Tibor wanted to stop them but got intercepted by Tridart, who was throwing icicles at him and freezing him in. Halinor walked up to Tibor.

'Fear not Tibor.' she said as she waved her hand over him.

The ice melted away but Halinor let out a moan.

'Halinor, you must be careful.' the Mage warned. 'Using your former Guardian powers, without an Auramere, drains too much of your lifeforce!'

Halinor looked desperately at the scene. Shagon, Zafyra, Ember and Tridart were attacking the Oracle, Caleb and Alfor, who were trying to repel them.

'But I must help.' Halinor said. 'The fortress has never been attacked before!'

Without her noticing, the Mage absorbed Halinor's desperation and send it to Tridart. The ice knight grew a good portion, thanks to the desperation.

'Hahaha. I love the smell of desperation in the morning.' he said maliciously.

_At the carwash._

Blunk, who was hidden under a bucket, maneuvered through the cars and people, trying to reach the girls. While doing this he tried as hard as he could, not to get wet. He quickly went under a car. He looked at the shoes that were walking in front of him.

'Blunk know those shoes.' he said.

He climbed from underneath the car, only to get greeted by a sponge in his face. Taranee noticed what she was doing and gave a small squeal of surprise.

'Shhh!' Blunk said. 'We got trouble!'

* * *

><p>'Looks good.' Tony Vandom said. 'Ready to roll?'<p>

"Will" and Hay-Lin nodded, hoping to get away from the carwash. Just then they received a less than pleasant surprise.

_*WITCH! We got a Kandrakar 911!*_ Taranee's voice said.

"Will" and Hay-Lin looked at each other in alarm. "Will" then turned to Will's father.

'Uhh… But first, we need more water!' she said.

'To… wash your car again!' Hay-Lin said while "Will" nodded. 'Resecond wash! It's a special.' With that "Will" and Hay-Lin ran away.

'Excellent work girls!' Mrs. Knickerbocker said to Irma, Cornelia and Taranee, who were standing next to the bus. 'Now for your next assignment.'

'Wait!' "Will" said. 'Job's not done till we've cleaned the inside!'

She opened the back of the bus and Hay-Lin jumped inside. The rest quickly followed. Blunk trying to hide behind Cornelia's skirt. The door slammed shut.

**_Ending of part 1.  
>Be honest, you never thought that the Oracle had such a powers now did ya? I mean he is supposed to have them yet never uses them... The guy is confusing. <em>**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Everyone crowded around Blunk.

'Guardians must fold outta here. Now!' Blunk said hastily.

'We can't just disappear!' Cornelia said.

Blunk sighed. 'Blunk need shoes.'

The girls folded to Kandrakar. They arrived all walking on their bare feet. They looked around and saw the destruction that was done.

'Heart, didn't you notice anything?' Taranee asked confused.

The Heart shook her head. 'No, I only sense something when the Aurameres are in danger or when someone or something is tempering with them.'

A quake shook the ground. Cornelia stepped on a small stone and grabbed her foot.

'What is this? Attack Cornelia day?' she moaned.

Taranee was fed up with Cornelia's attitude. 'I know it's a shock, but not every world revolves around you.'

Cornelia looked annoyed at Taranee. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'We're teammates.' Irma said, equally annoyed. 'Not servants.'

Another quake shook the ground and noises of explosions were heard.

'Guys, the battle is OUTside.' Hay-Lin said.

"Will" turned around and held the Heart up. 'Guardians, knock it off and Unite!'

As the girls transformed Halinor and the Mage were having another conversation.

'Did you hear them?' the Mage said. 'How can the Guardians protect the fortress if they're not in harmony?'

The Mage again absorbed the desperation that Halinor was giving off and sent it to Tridart. Tridart grew again, giving him roughly the size of a house.

'I feel a cold front rising.' he said as he grew.

The Guardians flew into battle but stopped when they saw Tridart's size.

'Wow! Someone's been taking his vitamins!' Hay-Lin said in awe.

'Look out!' "Will" yelled as they all dodged an magical bullet from the catapult.

They saw how it made an impact on the fortress and how a part collapsed.

Meanwhile Shagon and Zafyra were chasing Caleb. Caleb was running on a higher part and when Shagon was close enough to him he jumped at him, grabbing one of his wings and throwing him to the ground. Shagon collided with the ground. Zafyra shot angrily a bolt of lightning at Caleb, who got hit and collided with a pillar. She then flew to Shagon.

'Everything alright?' she asked, concern a little noticeable in her voice.

'Yeah.' Shagon said. 'I swear, I hate that guy.'

Ember flew towards the fortress but got intercepted by a jet of water from Irma.  
>'Aah! No! Stop! You're destroying me!' Ember screamed.<p>

Tridart came flying towards them. He shot a cooling wind at Irma's water pillar, which immediately froze. It stopped at her hands, who were now frozen together.

'Everything's better with icing.' he said.

He then shot a barrage of icicles at Irma, which would have hit her if not for "Will", who pushed her out of the way.

'He's definitely put on some weight!' Irma said as she looked at Tridart.

Taranee flew up to him, trying to cool him down. She shot a fireball at him but he caught it as if it was nothing.

'Uhm… I could use some meltage over here!' Irma yelled at Taranee.

'Oh! Coming!' Taranee said as she flew to Irma and "Will". Hay-Lin flew towards Tridart to help Taranee to get away. She created a tornado and shot it at Tridart. Tridart threw an iceball at it, stopping the tornado and sending small chunks of ice at Irma, Taranee and "Will'. "Will" turned to Cornelia, getting a little annoyed with the Earth Guardian.

'Earth Guardian! We need your help!' she said.

Irma turned around as well and glared at the blond.

'Or are you just 'supervising'?' she said sarcastically.

'Well, what am I supposed to do?' Cornelia asked in defense. 'Plants don't exactly grow in mid-air!'

'Those girls have much to learn.' the Mage said to Halinor. 'Not even the Heart can keep them in check. It's unfortunate you are no longer a Guardian.'

"Will" and Hay-Lin flew at Shagon, Tridart and Zafyra for another attack but got stopped when Shagon and Zafyra hit them at the same time with an attack. They became unconscious and started to fall towards infinity. Halinor gasped at seeing this. Cornelia flew above them and started to concentrate.

'No way!' she said annoyed. 'If I let you drop, Irma would never let me hear the end of it!'

She then used her telekinesis to stop "Will's" and Hay-Lin's fall and she laid them softly on the ground next to the Council members.

'They're down to three now. If only we could do something.' the Mage said, sounding worried.

'I can do something.' Halinor said confidently. 'I have to.'  
>She then walked away. The Mage watched her with a smile on her face.<p>

Meanwhile Irma was facing off with Ember and Taranee with Tridart. While Irma and Ember were on equal turf, Taranee was having a BIG disadvantage in power. Cornelia was watching over the Heart and Hay-Lin.

'Where is the veil when you need it?' she complained.

'The veil! Of course!' the Oracle said.

Cornelia turned around and saw the Oracle standing right behind her.  
>'A small veil may safeguard the fortress.' he said. 'It will require considerable power. Cornelia can you find the others?'<p>

'Not like they will miss me here.' Cornelia said and took off.

Meanwhile Halinor, the Mage and Luba were in the room of the Aurameres.

'Halinor.' Luba said shocked. 'You know I cannot leave the Aurameres. Who would protect the Guardians source of power?'

'I will.' Halinor said. She raised her hand. 'I will protect us all.'  
>She then created a small fire bubble around Luba's head. Luba fainted and Halinor quickly caught her.<p>

'Halinor! What have you…?' the Mage said shocked.

'The flames soaked up the oxygen around her. She will recover in minutes, I must hurry!' Halinor said.  
>She gently put Luba down and concentrated on the Aurameres.<br>'The Guardians are not experienced enough, but I am.' she said.

'So, you steal their magic in the midst of a dire battle?' the Mage questioned. She nodded her head approvingly. 'Fear is a powerful thing, especially when it fuels betrayal.'  
>The Mage took the Heart of Meridian and held it up. Halinor was too busy concentrating on the Aurameres that she didn't notice a thing.<br>'The need to do anything, no matter how treasonous. To smother the burning flame of your own fear, is the chink in the armor of your soul.' the Mage said as a dark force enveloped Halinor.  
>'And all I need to make you mine!'<p>

She again focused on the Heart of Meridian and sucked all the fear out of Halinor. She then sent it to Tridart, who grew even more, seriously scaring the Guardians.  
>'Now, divert the might of Kandrakar into the Heart of Meridian.' the Mage ordered.<p>

Halinor, now enthralled, focused on the Aurameres and the Aurameres started to shine.

Meanwhile at the battle, Hay-Lin and "Will" awakened. They were shaking away their dizziness when suddenly "Will" grabbed her chest and started to moan.

'Heart!' Hay-Lin said concerned. 'What's wrong?'

'The Aurameres.' the Heart said painfully. 'Someone's tempering with the Aurameres.'

Hay-Lin grabbed her in concern and tried to contact Taranee through telepathy.

_*Taranee! we've got a Heart 911!*_ she thought with all her might.

Immediately Irma and Taranee stopped their attacks on Shagon, Zafyra and Ember and flew to "Will" and Hay-Lin.  
>'What's wrong? And where is Cornelia?' Irma asked, both concerned and annoyed.<p>

'Someone's tempering with the Aurameres!' Hay-Lin said quickly. 'And about Cornelia… I have no clue.'

'Okay, no time to anger ourselves over her.' Taranee said, concern clear in her voice. 'Hay-Lin, you're the quickest of us, go and look who or what is tempering with the Aurameres. Irma and I protect the Heart.'

Hay-Lin and Irma nodded. Irma took the Heart under an arm and Hay-Lin flew off in direction of the fortress.  
>Up in the air the Knights were looking with curiosity.<p>

'It looks like the Keeper can't handle the heat!' Ember said with glee.

This annoyed Zafyra as much as it pleased her. Ember was insulting her, even if she didn't know it, but on the other hand the Heart was having troubles, meaning that the mistress' plan was working. She blasted Ember with a lightning bolt.

'Ouch! What was that good for?' Ember said angrily as she shot a fireball at Zafyra.

Zafyra intercepted it easily. 'You dimwit!' she said harshly. 'Don't act so arrogantly, it might be a trick of the Guardians.'

Ember looked angrily at Zafyra, but she was over thinking her words. She then turned to the Guardians.  
>'Then we will keep attacking them!' and she flew off towards them.<p>

Tridart followed but Zafyra stayed behind. Shagon noticed this and flew next to her.

'Something wrong?' he asked.

'Urgh. No.' Zafyra said annoyed. 'I just don't feel like attacking them. Let Tridart and Ember have their fun.'

With that she sat down on the platform, watching the battle between Tridart, Ember, Irma and Taranee. Shagon joined her.

Cornelia was flying through the still undestroyed parts of Kandrakar, searching for the Mage, Halinor and Luba. She entered the room of the Aurameres when she got hit by a massive magical blast. At the same time "Will" cried in agony.

Irma and Taranee looked around to see what was troubling the Heart when suddenly their transformations disappeared. They fell to the ground. The Heart, even though she was still in pain, got up and caught Taranee before she would hit the ground. Caleb managed to catch Irma, but both fell a floor lower. Hay-Lin came running back.

'What's wrong?' she said concerned. 'I was flying when I suddenly heard a scream. I turned around and was flying back when I suddenly transformed back!'

"Will" panted a little but seemed to regain control. 'The power of the Aurameres.' she said.

'What's with them?' Taranee asked concerned.

'They were almost diverted into another Heart.' "Will" said concerned. 'But now… it feels as if they are one.'

'One?' Taranee and Hay-Lin questioned confused.

'Easily put, our powers are gone.' "Will" said.

'Gone?' both Hay-Lin and Taranee said shocked.

'Well, please get them back!' Hay-Lin said scared.

"Will" held up the Heart. 'Guardians Unite!'

Nothing happened and both Hay-Lin and Taranee were looking scared.

'Please tell me you forgot to switch the batteries!' Hay-Lin said desperately.

"Will" looked a little annoyed at Hay-Lin.

'Listen, I am not a toy!' she said annoyed.

Hay-Lin wanted to say something but it ended as a scream. Tridart was coming at them and they were powerless.

'Okay!' Taranee said. 'Uniting is out. How about panicking?'

But right when Tridart wanted to hit them a bolt hit his cheek and shot past him. The girls looked at the bolt and "Will" gasped. The girls saw that the bolt wasn't just a random magical thing. It was Cornelia.

'Of course!' "Will" said. 'One of the Guardians got all our powers! That's the only way for me to stay alive and for us to lose our powers!'

'But why did it have to be Cornelia?' Taranee moaned slightly.

Cornelia, who hadn't heard this comment, flew again at Tridart.

'Hey Iceguy! Chew!' with that she threw a giant fist made out of fire at Tridart.

It hit him hard and he got knocked away. When he regained composure he saw a barrage of big fireballs coming his way. And every single one hit him. High above Cornelia was watching. She seemed changed. She looked now like a young adult and way more powerful. Irma and Caleb were climbing up and also looked at Cornelia.

'Wow.' Caleb said, love-struck. 'Hot.'

Both Shagon and Zafyra eyed Cornelia with interest.

'Seems like someone got an upgrade.' Zafyra mused.

'I don't think that this is what the mistress wanted.' Shagon said, slightly annoyed.

'Oh well.' Zafyra said, shrugging. 'This is bound to be interesting.'

'Is that Cornelia?' Hay-Lin asked, not believing her eyes.

Cornelia whipped her hair, dropping a lot of yellow leaves.

'What would you do without me?' she asked arrogantly, a slight echo clearly in her voice.

Caleb was staring at her with his mouth wide open and with a love-struck look on his face while Irma stood watching with a bored look.

'It's Cornelia.' Irma said bored.

Caleb spat some leaves out while Cornelia was still smiling at them. She then noticed that Ember flew up to her from behind. Ember shot a jet of fire at Cornelia. Corenlia dodged and then combined water and air to send an icebeam at Ember.

Shagon couldn't take it anymore and flew at Cornelia. Zafyra looked after him.

'He is going to hurt himself.' she said annoyed.

Shagon shot his eyebeams at Cornelia, who dodged them and turned invisible. Shagon stopped and looked around, hoping to find Cornelia. Cornelia then appeared behind him and shot him with a barrage of fireballs. Shagon got hit hard and fell towards the platform. Zafyra flew up and caught him.

'How long are you going to watch?' Shagon asked a little annoyed.

'As long as I want to, I guess.' she replied as she put him down on the platform. 'I'm not that interested in getting hurt, thank you very much.'

Cornelia noticed that someone else tried to attack her and flew up. Meanwhile Irma and Caleb made their way to the other girls.

'I'm just wondering who made it possible for her to get all our powers.' "Will" said.

_*I Don't Know!*_ Cornelia's voice rang through their heads with a considerable strength. The girls clamped their hands on their ears and gave moans of pain while Caleb looked confused at them.

*Can you guys hold?* Cornelia asked. *An iceberg is trying to Titanic my tail!* She then flew at Tridart.

Meanwhile in the Council room, the Oracle, Tibor and Alfor were trying to make a veil, but they lagged the power to do so. Right then the Mage and Halinor walked in. The Oracle invited them in the mythical circle.

'We need your help to create a veil.' he said. 'Please link your magic to ours.'

The Mage smiled. 'I thought you would never ask.'

Once she and Halinor joined the link, the link turned dark. The Oracle looked shocked as he recognized the essence.

'That essence!' he said. 'It-It's you! You who hid among us and tempered with my Sight! Nerissa!'

The Mage deglamoured into Nerissa. She smiled at the Oracle.

'The same.' she said. 'And you just invited me to join your mystic link.'

With that she used the Heart of Meridian to form a miniature veil around the three Council members.

'I waited decades for this.' she said with glee. 'Ever since you imprisoned me I've longed to return the favor! And as much as I'd love to gloat.'

She walked away while glamouring back into the Mage.

'It's time for the power of Kandrakar to return to its rightful owner. Me.'

Meanwhile the Guardians were all looking in awe at Cornelia, who was kicking Tridart's butt. Tridart couldn't land a hit on her while she kept dodging and attacking him. Ember decided to help Tridart and shot a jet of fire at Cornelia. Cornelia dodged and then used Irma's power of suggestion.

_*You have more fun attacking him!*_ she said to Ember telepathically. _*More fun! Fun!*_

Ember got easily influenced by Cornelia and turned to Tridart with a happy expression.

'This is fun!' she exclaimed as she attacked Tridart.

'Stop! You hotheaded maniac!' Tridart screamed at her as he hit her on the head with his giant axe.

On the background they heard Zafyra laughing.

'You are having too much fun, you know that?' Shagon said a little annoyed while Khor caught Ember.

Zafyra kept looking at Tridart and Cornelia while she shrugged.

'Yeah, so? I don't want my ass kicked by a super charged Earth Guardian.' she said. 'You already know how that feels.'

This made Shagon grumble a little while he checked on Ember. Zafyra got up and walked to him, caressing his cheek.

'But that doesn't mean I won't do something.' she said. 'Khor, time for some distraction!'

She flew off towards the fortress while Khor used the catapult to shoot himself at the fortress. Both landed behind the Guardians and Caleb. While the girls were shaking with fear, Caleb stepped forward.

'Hey Hairbrain! Bet you can't catch me!' he said as he ran away.

Khor growled at the remark and followed Caleb. He easily caught up with him.

'Okay, lost that bet.' Caleb said as he slowly backed away. Cornelia saw that Caleb was in danger and quickly abandoned her fight with Tridart to save him.

Meanwhile Zafyra was laughing.

'And what to do with you?' she said mockingly.

'Listen babe, we don't have any powers right now, so if you want to wait till Cornelia gets here and kicks your butt, we'll be grateful.' Irma said, trying to sound brave.

'I have a better idea.' Zafyra said. 'I start shooting at you and with some luck you'll be down before the Earth Guardian even noticed that you're being attacked.'

'I vote for Irma's plan.' Hay-Lin said.

This got answered by a lightning bolt from Zafyra. The girls scattered and Zafyra started to follow Taranee, shooting lightning at her and animating rocks to block her path.

'Help!' Taranee screamed as she kept running.

She jumped out of the way from another lightning attack when suddenly Zafyra got blown away. It appeared that Cornelia used her new-found air powers to blow Zafyra away, right after she rescued Caleb. While Zafyra recovered from the blow Cornelia landed next to the Guardians.

'This isn't safe!' she said. 'Get inside! I'm the only one who can do this now.'

'Wow.' Irma said sarcastically. 'Even when she's self-sacrificing she's self-centered!'

Her ranting got interrupted by Tridart who was shooting icicles at them. Cornelia created a fire shield to protect them.

'I can't safe your behinds and fight at the same time!' she said accusingly.

'Cornelia, what are you doing?' an enraged Caleb asked.

Cornelia took off while the fire shield enveloped them.

'Protecting you!' she said.

Irma ducked to speak through the tiny hole of the fire shield.

'You can't do that!' she said annoyed. 'We're teammates, not side-kicks!' With that the shield closed.

'We have to get out of here!' Caleb said as he looked at the shield.

'Do we?' Taranee questioned. 'I mean, what if Cornelia is right?'

This made everyone in the shield look skeptically at her.

'First time for everything.' Taranee added with a shrug.

'We can't just leave her out there alone!' Hay-Lin said. 'We're her friends!'

'And we're always stronger together!' "Will" said as she grabbed the Heart. 'With or without powers.'

Hay-Lin smiled, glad that the Heart shared her vision.

'Oh, she's getting our help! Whether she likes it or not!' Irma said as she glared angrily at Cornelia.

'Okay, now we've settled this we need to get back to Earth. We need to make sure our parents don't think we ran away and I don't exactly trust that Passling.' "Will" said as she waved the Heart.

A fold appeared.

'But I thought that we couldn't transform anymore?' Taranee asked confused.

'That's right, but the Heart is still a talisman, which can open folds.' "Will" said. 'Now let's move!'

_On Earth._

'You're cleaning this again?' Mr. Hale asked as he opened the back of the bus. 'It was spot… wow Wait. Where's Cornelia?'

The girls and Caleb looked at each other.  
>'She totally ditched us!' Irma said annoyed, but got quickly intercepted by Hay-Lin.<p>

'To get air-freshener!' she said quickly while the others nodded. 'Gotta have that new car smell!'

The girls and Caleb got out of the car and started washing another car. While Irma was washing the tires she noticed Blunk sitting under the car. She was terrified and gave a small yelp.

'Shh! Just Blunk.' Blunk said. 'Not recognize because Blunk so…eeeew clean!'

'We have to get back to Cornelia!' Hay-Lin whispered to "Will".

'Huh. Good luck.' "Will" said annoyed. 'I'm not sure if even Will's mother is bothering to blink!'

'Will?' Will's mother said. 'Where are your shoes?'

'See?' "Will" muttered at Hay-Lin, who sighed.

**_End of part 2. Ember and Zafyra are getting along so well! It's just beautiful! XD_**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_At Kandrakar._

Tridart was trying his best to hit Cornelia but Cornelia was dodging him every time. Zafyra, Shagon, Ember and Khor were looking from their platform. Cornelia started to fly fast around Tridart, hoping to confuse him. Tridart got annoyed with Cornelia and created a gigantic ice explosion, blowing Cornelia away and freezing her instantly. As Cornelia fell Tridart caught her in his hand.

'Even the prettiest flower gets brittle with the cold. Brittle and likely to snap!' he said.

Cornelia, who was trying to get out of Tridart's grip looked up at the word 'pretty'.  
>'You think I'm pretty?' she said flattered.<p>

She then shook her head, snapping out of her egotrip.  
>'Sorry, Coldzilla! I already have a boyfriend.' she then said. 'As for ice, if it's not diamonds I'm not interested!'<p>

With that she created a pillar of fire around her, forcing Tridart to let her go. As he was busy nursing his hand Cornelia flew up.

'Now, you feed on fear.' Cornelia said simply. 'You'll choke on this!'  
>She placed her hands on her head in a telepathic way. 'Eat hot confidence, icecube!'<p>

Confidence overflew Tridart and he started to shake. It hurt him all over and he started to shrink to his normal size. His head hurt too much for him to be able to fly. He fell down and Shagon quickly went to catch him. When Shagon turned around he saw no Cornelia, but a giant ice hammer forming right behind Zafyra, Ember and Khor.

'Khor, Zafyra, Ember. Move!' he yelled at them.

Zafyra and Khor managed to dodge the ice hammer. Zafyra was carrying Khor when she noticed that Ember reacted too slow and got hit by the hammer, which also destroyed the platform. She shrugged it off and flew at Shagon.

'Zafyra, aren't you forgetting someone?' Shagon asked.

'I do?' Zafyra asked bluntly.

'Give me Khor.' Shagon said.

Zafyra sighed. She turned around and flew after Ember without giving Khor to Shagon.

'What…is…she…doing?' Tridart asked weakly.

Shagon chuckled. 'Proving a point.' he said.

In the background they could hear Cornelia say: 'I rule! And I'm not just pretty. I'm gorgeous!'

Zafyra caught Ember and slowly started to rise again. She had to chuckle about Cornelia's remark and re-grabbed Khor, who was slipping. Khor growled a little scared and Ember was moaning.

'Hey, sleeping fireworm.' Zafyra groaned. 'Wake up and use your own wings! You're way too heavy.'

Ember snapped out of her dazed state and glared at Zafyra.

'You?' she said confused and angry. 'What are you doing?'

'Saving your sorry ass.' Zafyra said annoyed. 'Now fly!'

With that she released Ember. Ember fell a couple of meters down before clapping her wings and she flew after Zafyra. Shagon shook his head at the scene and then turned around to see the Mage and Halinor coming out of Kandrakar. He saw her nod.

'Zafyra!' he called. 'Let's blow this joint!'

Zafyra flew at him and opened a fold with the ring around her finger. The Knights of Destruction flew through it and disappeared.

Cornelia landed next to the Mage and Halinor. The Mage started to praise her as she slowly walked around her.

'Success, Cornelia!' she said. 'In fact, you did so well, perhaps you should keep all five powers, permenantely.'

Cornelia smiled at the praise from the Mage but then thought about her words.  
>'Keep their powers?' Cornelia said. 'I couldn't! Though I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?'<p>

'Astonishing.' the Mage said. 'Just imagine: Cornelia, sole Guardian of Kandrakar! I could make it so. Just open yourself to my power.'

'Your power?' Cornelia asked. Her eyes started to look zombie-like as she looked at the Mage.

Suddenly a fold appeared behind them. The other Guardians and Caleb came through it. They looked at the scene in front of them.

'Wow.' Taranee said, a little pissed off. 'We're interrupting something?'

'Taranee? How did you?' Cornelia started to say.

'Ignore them!' the Mage said fiercely. 'What do you need them for when you have real power?'

'I don't know.' Irma said sarcastically. 'Washing cars maybe? Or did you really think she'd do that for herself?'

'Uhmm… I'll think we go back to W.I.T.C.H.' Cornelia said. 'Being 'C' alone, isn't nearly as fun.'

'You know not what you give up!' the Mage said.

"Will" stepped forwards and eyed the Mage critically.  
>'You know, the Mage I remember would never try to make a Guardian keep all five powers.' she said.<p>

'You're right!' a voice said.

Everyone looked around and saw Luba walking at them.

'Heart, please shine your light on that creature!' Luba said as she pointed at the Mage.

The Heart pointed her hand at the Mage and a light started to shine. The Mage turned into Nerissa and everyone could see that dark magic was wrapping Halinor.

'Nerissa!' Caleb said as he stormed at her.

Cornelia followed his lead but both got repelled by a lightning shield.

'Keep your precious Aurameres!' Nerissa said as she held up the Heart of Meridian. 'I have what I came for.'  
>She laughed and let her shield explode. When the smoke cleared up, she was gone.<p>

Later on the group was standing in the room of the Aurameres. The Guardians all transformed.

'The Aurameres are restored.' Luba said. 'But Halinor has been enthralled. The Mage was not the Mage at all. And we cannot free the others until the Heart of Meridian, the cause of their imprisonment, is liberated.'

'Nerissa will not surprise you again!' Caleb said as he looked at the reinforcements from Meridian.

'I doubt it.' Luba said. 'She will return. She cannot take the Aurameres by force and nothing else remains. The Council of Kandrakar is broken. I'm afraid that the responsibility for stopping the sorceress lies squarely on your shoulders now, Guardians.'

'Great!' Cornelia said sarcastically. 'No pressure!'

_At Mt. Thanos._

'I take it that your plan for getting the Aurameres has failed, mistress?' Zafyra asked with a bow.

Nerissa scowled at her.  
>'Yes, right before I could enthrall the Earth Guardian, the others showed up from Earth. But, I guess, it was not the time to take them. I got for what we came for and that's important.' she said.<p>

'Of course.' Shagon and Zafyra said at the same time.

'Now go. I need some time to think of my next plan.' Nerissa said to them.

The two Angels of Malice bowed to Nerissa and walked away. As they walked through the cave, Ember came up to them.  
>'Shagon I have to thank you for saving me.' she said as she bowed for him.<p>

'It wasn't me who saved you, Ember.' Shagon said distantly.

'Yeah, glow worm. It was me.' Zafyra sneered, giving the impression that she regretted it.

'I know, but you told her to do so.' Ember said to Shagon, not listening to Zafyra. 'I'm glad you care for me.'

With that the sound of electricity was heard and Ember got a massive bolt in her stomach.

'Don't you dare.' Zafyra said threateningly as she closed in on Ember.

Ember laughed softly and shot a fireball at Zafyra. Zafyra dodged it and shot again at Ember.

'Zafyra that's enough!' Shagon said harshly as he stepped between them.

'Thank you, sir.' Ember said, letting a small tone of victory to be heard.

'I see.' Zafyra said softly.

She turned around and went to her room. Khor followed her immediately. Shagon looked after her when he suddenly felt a hug. He looked around and saw Ember hugging him lovingly. He growled and pushed her away.

'Ember.' he said, anger clear in his voice. 'Try this again and I'll help Zafyra destroying you, understood?'

Ember turned a little pale and bowed her head.  
>'Yes, sir.'<p>

'Now go away!' he ordered her.

Ember slowly turned around and walked away. Shagon shot at her and she hurried to her own room. He then walked to Zafyra's room. He opened the door and quickly dodged a bolt of lightning. He looked in the room and saw that Zafyra had glamoured herself as her host and was petting Khor. He glamoured into his host's form and slowly walked into the room.

'Zafyra?' he asked.

Zafyra looked at him, anger visible in her eyes. A sole tear ran down her face.

'What?' she asked harshly. 'Is Ember not waiting for you?'

He chuckled as he walked to her. 'You should know that Ember means nothing more to me than a servant.' he said.

Zafyra turned away from him but he gently took her chin and made her look in his eyes.

'You mean more for me than her and you'll always will.'

With that he kissed her. She relented into his kiss and the kiss deepened. Shagon deglamoured a part of him, so that he could wrap his wings around Zafyra.

_Will and Matt were kissing as well. Over the time that Zafyra and Shagon were controlling their bodies they managed to see each other even if Shagon and Zafyra weren't kissing or hugging. They broke apart._

_'Why are you smiling?' Matt asked as he saw Will's smile._

_'Well I know I shouldn't but when Zafyra was frying Ember's butt, I was kinda cheering for her.' Will said guiltily._

_Matt snickered. 'What do you think?' he then said._

_'About what?' Will asked._

_'About escaping this prison.' he said._

_'I don't know yet.' Will replied looking a little glum. 'I'm just glad that everything went well at that Cornelia wasn't enthralled by Nerissa as well. I don't think the Guardians would survive.'_

_'Yeah, now Kandrakar has fallen everything will become more difficult.' Matt said._

_'As long as I have you, I'll manage.' Will said as she again kissed Matt._

_When they broke apart Matt smiled at Will._

_'Aren't we the Narcissist?' he said before they again kissed._

_At the carwash._

The girls were waiting for the punishment they were going to get. Will's mother and father and Cornelia's father, together with Mr. Collins and Mrs. Knickerbocker had noticed that the girls were gone most of the day. After giving them a lame excuse Mrs. Knickerbocker spoke up.

'As punishment you five will clean the school bus. Outside and in!' she said.

The girls looked at the bus and nearly fainted. The bus was terribly dirty. Layers and layers of dirt were covering the bus. They weren't all too happy to start.

'Ugh. You know what people do on that bus?' Taranee said horrified.

Cornelia quickly walked forward.

'Wait!' she said. 'It's my fault! I flunked and they were just covering! But I'm ready to do my own work now. Please, don't punish them because of me!'

Mr. Hale looked disappointed while Mrs. Knickerbocker spoke up.  
>'Then I suppose the others may go.'<p>

Cornelia was now standing in front the bus with a bucket and a sponge. She looked dreadful at the bus when suddenly a jet of water hit the car, surprising Cornelia. Cornelia looked around and saw Taranee sponging the car while Hay-Lin was handling the hose.

'What are you doing?' she asked confused.

'Helping!' Hay-Lin said a-matter-of-factly.

'But…' Cornelia said before getting interrupted by Irma.

'Hey. We're teammates, not deserters.' she said as she handed Cornelia a sponge.

Cornelia smiled at her until she noticed that she felt something wet around her feet. She looked down and saw that she was standing barefooted in a puddle of water.

'Hey, uhmm, has anyone seen my shoes?' she asked.

_**There you have it folks! N is for Narcissist. For all those who don't know what it means, a narcissist is someone who loves him or herself so much that it's creepy. (Nerissa). I think that I made this chapter pretty well. It just came to me after I finished M is for Mercy. I also have to say that I kinda like the irony. Zafyra and Shagon are angels of Hate, but they still love each other (thanks to Matt and Will) and believe me, they hate it. Let me hear your thoughts and I'll tell you mine!**_

_**Oh yeah, for all those who read this and come from the Netherlands, an English felicitation:**_

_**Happy (belated) Queen's Day, And remembering the Death from WW II day! (Well the last part isn't happy but you know what I mean.)  
><strong>__**And already a Happy Liberation Day!**_

_**And now in Dutch:**_

_**Fijne Koninginnedag! En Dodenherdenkingsdag. (Je snapt wat ik bedoel)/  
>En alvast een fijne Bevrijdingsdag! <strong>_

_**TTigerz signing out.**_


End file.
